1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display with an integrated touch screen panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting content displayed on a screen of an image display or the like with a user's hand or object.
Generally, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of an image display to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object comes directly in contact with the touch screen panel at a contact position. Accordingly, the content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display.
Since a touch screen panel can be substituted for or replace a separate input device connected to an image display, such as a keyboard or mouse, its fields of application have been gradually expanded.
Touch screen panels can be categorized as resistive overlay touch screen panels, photosensitive touch screen panels, or capacitive touch screen panels, among others. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, a ground electrode, or other feature when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
Generally, such a touch screen panel is separately manufactured and then attached to an outer face of a display panel of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display. In order to enhance the strength of the device, a window is additionally provided to a top surface of the touch screen panel.
However, in a case where a separately manufactured touch screen panel and window are stacked and attached to an outer face of the display panel of a flat panel display, the entire thickness of the flat panel display is increased, and manufacturing costs are also increased. Further, visibility of an image is degraded due to a gap between the touch screen panel and the display panel.
In this case, a driving IC for the display panel and a driving IC for the touch screen panel are generally provided separately, and therefore, compatibility between products is not easily achieved. Further, since the driving ICs are also connected to separate flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs), manufacturing processes are more complicated, and production cost is increased.